


di bawah payung hujan

by ikkika_chan



Series: lucciola [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Cliche, Crossdressing, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Romance, Shounen-ai, Western, artists!Donghyuck, crossdressing!Renjun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkika_chan/pseuds/ikkika_chan
Summary: mereka bertemu dengan cara yang biasa, kala hujan turun dengan membawa payung masing-masing. tapi bagi Lee Donghyuck, Huang Renjun membuatnya merasa berbeda, berbeda yang menyenangkan





	di bawah payung hujan

**Author's Note:**

> Renjun dan Donghyuck bukan punya Ikkika. Hehehe.  
> Disini Ikkika menyarankan, jangan memusingkan setting waktunya dan siapa yang top atau bottom.  
> (Yang crossdressing bisa jadi top, yang melamar bisa jadi bottom, begitu pun sebaliknya.)  
> Disarankan mendengarkan lagu Edith Piaf berjudul La Vie En Rose (versi Louis Armstrong juga bisa kalau tidak paham bahasa Perancis)

_When he takes me into his arms, he speaks to me softly, Je vois la vie en rose_

_-Edith Piaf, La Vie en Rose_

 

* * *

**[1]**

"Itu payungku!"

"Hah?"

...

"Dan aku laki-laki tulen,  _Monsieur._ "

**[2]**

Lee Donghyuck tidak pernah memahami koheren antara tetes hujan dan klise kisah romansa kala kakinya menginjak tanah pedesaan asri Perancis, Ribeauvile dan kesan dramatis kala hujan menjemput bumi dan menciumi tiap gedung-gedung era abad pertengahan bersamaan dengan kastilnya yang megah dan kebun anggurnya yang asri tiap Donghyuck pergi ke alun-alun kota untuk menikmati syair lagu dari  _Mon anne_ yang cantik dan anggunㅡyang tidak peduli bahwa hujan menciptakan basah di sekujur tubuh kecilnya- menyanyikan lagu La Vie En Rose dengan indahnya.

Kata Mrs. Séydoux,  _pattisiere_ ujung gang di sebelah kebun anggur yang cantik dan elegan, jika dalam tiga detik jantungmu berdetak maka kau akan jatuh cinta entah pada presensinya atau pada syair Piaf yang selalu dilantunkan sang  _Mon Anne_ yang terkenal di penjuru desa, namun Donghyuck tidak sepenuhnya tidak mempercayai kalimat klise itu karena sekelebat imaji semanis buah  _blueberry_ mendadak memenuhi otaknya tiap  _mon anne_ membacakan kalimat yang penuh hipnotis.

_Il me dit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours, et ça m' fait quelque chose._

(He speaks words of love to me, they are every day and they do something to me.)

"Dia memang cantik, 'kan?" Suara Nona Alexis Monseurrelle tiba-tiba menggelitik membran timpaninya yang masih fokus pada presensi manis mata sipit dan gaun sifon sewarna buah lemon yang sedang berdiri di depan sana sambil menyanyikan lagu favoritnya dari musisi lawas terkenal, ada sorot geli dari warna hijau pekat di sebelahnya kala ekor mata Donghyuck melirik presensi nyentrik sang puan. "Dia tidak pernah punya nama asli."

" _Pardon,_ aku tidak bisa banyak berkomentar tentang latar belakangnya,  _Madamoiselle_." sahut Donghyuck dengan suara tajam sambil menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan payung sewarna bening itu ke kepala berambut pirang Nona Aktris tercantik sedesa itu. "Lagipula, itu ciri khasnya. Biarkan saja begitu dan nikmati suara indahnya."

Tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena tanpa kausalitas pasti, Donghyuck melangkah berani dan mendapati sang  _Mon Anne_ manis itu sedang kesulitan merapikan gaun panjangnya kala gerimis merintiki bumi lalu membantunya menarik gaun sewarna lemon itu dari kaitan kotak biola yang dipakai violist sambil melirik presensinya yang masih diam tanpa mau mengeluarkan suara.

" _Merci,_ " kata sang  _Mon Anne_ di balik kipas lipat senada sambil menyipitkan matanya kala Donghyuck tanpa sadar menatapnya selama lima sekon penuh dan sangat intens. "Kau terlalu dekat, Tuan."

"A-aah..." Donghyuck menjauhkan wajahnya cepat sambil tertawa kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal, merespons suasana canggung dengan cara yang awam. Lantas ketika teringat payung yang dibawanya karena sedari pagi langit sudah mendung sekaligus tidak ingin suasana canggung kembali mengudara, Donghyuck meraih payung yang tadi sempat dilepasnya karena ingin cepat membantu gadis itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mau makan dulu di  _Brassierre_  depan sekolah Santa Ursula bersamaku sambil menunggu hujan berhenti?"

Kipas diturunkan dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas selempang kecil berwarna kuning pastel, sementara jemarinya yang dilapisi sapu tangan berwarna putih bersih terangkat di udara dengan anggun namun anomali. Lalu sebuah suara berat khas pemuda berumur duapuluh tahun mengudara dari balik bibir yang dipoles gincu sewarna buah persik itu mengembalikan kesadaran Donghyuck tentang kisah romansa nyentrik yang selalu diudarakan  _pattisierre_  Monseurelle antara hujan dan lembayung senja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu payungku!" Ada jeda beberapa sekon sebelum suara gadisㅡatau lebih tepatnya laki-laki-di depan Donghyuck kembali mengudara. "Dan aku ini laki-laki tulen,  _Monsieur_."

"Hah?"

Itulah awal dari pertemuan mereka, di antara payung hujan dan lembayung senja, dimana Donghyuck salah mengira  _Mon Anne_ kesukaannya adalah seorang gadis alih-alih membayangkan di balik manisnya syair ada suara berat laki-laki yang mengintip malu-malu di belakangnyaㅡmengenakan gaun sifon sewarna lemon pastel dan rambut pirang terang dan model surainya yang serupa Edith Piaf.

"Huang Renjun, Laki-laki tulen, sebagai  _Mon Anne_ -mu."

**[3]**

Donghyuck tidak pernah membayangkan hidup di desa terpencil namun asri ini bisa menjadi opsi terbaik setelah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan negeri ginseng dan merantau untuk mencari negara yang siap menampung pelukis amatiran yang menjadi kausalitas dari penemuan desa bernama Ribeauvile yang masih kental oleh nuansa abad pertengahan. Bukan berarti dia mengkomparasikan negara dengan kekayaan luar biasa itu dan desa kecil di bagian barat Perancis ini, toh untuk apa jadi kaya punya banyak teman dan selalu berada di keramaian jika sepi masih menyelip di antara sukmanya.

"Jadi kau tinggal di depanku selama ini?"

Dan Donghyuck pun tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa tinggal satu flat dengan seorang laki-laki yang suka berpakaian seperti perempuan bertitel  _Mon Anne_ adalah salah satu dari daftar hal yang paling menantang di hidupnya selain kanvas dan kurasi warna.

Ada jeda hening dalam waktu yang canggung dan membuat haus kala ia kembali memoar cantiknya suara sang  _Mon Anne_ yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya sebagai laki-laki tulen bercelana jins ketat yang sobek-sobek dan baju polo sewarna langit mendung yang kerahnya terlipat di kedua sisi, sementara sang objek fantasi liarnya hanya mengerjap saja menatap presensi Lee Donghyuck yang bergeming di tempatnya sementara suara lantangnya seolah tidak disimak dengan baik.

"Aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar tinggal satu flat denganku, Huang Renjun."

Kekehan semanis keik buatan Nona Ursula di seberang flat mereka itu mengudara tanpa penyaring, lumayan keras namun tidak menutupi kesan manis tiap helaiannya bergerak mengelus dahi dan oksigen secara bersamaan, dan Donghyuck tercekat begitu menyadari otaknya memberi persetujuan stetmen klise tersebut. "Secara teknis, yang tinggal di flat ini hanya kita berdua, Monsieur." selorohnya lugas sambil menahan tawa yang lebih keras untuk keluar walau sebenarnya di antara keduanya tidak menemukan satupun hal yang lucu dari pembicaraan abstrak ini. "Kalau kau lupa, kita hanya beda kamar, berseberangan malah. Tapi kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"

"Yah, secara praktis, kau berada di kafe saat pagi sementara aku masih menyiapkan peralatan lukisku," jawab Donghyuck cepat. "Dan sore harinya aku sudah pulang sementara kau mengamen di jalanan."

"Aku tidak mengamen di jalanan," protes Renjun pada Donghyuck yang sudah memasuki kamarnya; bernuansa putih pucat sementara pintu kamarnya tidak ditutup, atau memang sang pemiliknya sengaja membiarkan Renjun mengintip kamarnya yang kelewat rapi untuk seorang laki-laki seumurannya. "Aku hanya bernyanyi bersama Yuuki-san untuk meramaikan kota."

"Bukankah itu sama saja?" Donghyuck menyela setelah selesai membereskan palet warnanya di antara kotak pensil serta karya klasik sejaman Edith Piaf di atas meja kerjanya yang berantakan namun berpola itu, lalu matanya kembali menatap Renjun sedalam pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Sama-sama mendapatkan uang dari orang yang lewat."

"Kau membuatnya tampak lebih rendah, kau tahu?"

"Oke, maaf." Donghyuck menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada sambil menunduk seolah-olah meminta maaf dengan cara orang Jepang melakukannya dapat membuat Renjun luluh dalam waktu sepersekon kemudianㅡwalau sebenarnya itu benar adanya. "Aku hanya memberikan fakta secara lugas, kau menyanyi dan mendapatkan uang, itu cara mengamen secara umum yang kutemui. Dan kau hanyalah sisi elegannya saja."

"Terserah apa katamu." sahut yang lebih pendek sambil bersedekap dan menyandarkan sebelah bahunya di kusein pintu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahuㅡ"

"Lee Donghyuck."

"ㅡnamamu. Oh, sudahlah."

Setelahnya Donghyuck tertawa keras sekali, hingga suaranya menempel pasti di ingatan Renjun malam itu.

**[4]**

Suatu hari, Donghyuck mendapati presensi gadis manis berambut ikal kepirangan dan bergaun satin merah pastel duduk di undakan tangga sambil menangkup kedua pipinya sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk mengunci pintu dan melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam. Lantas tibinya bergerak selangkah demi selangkah hingga lutut keduanya menempel pasti dan atensi si gadis manis sepenuhnya tertuju pada Lee Donghyuck seorang.

"Wah, habis bersandiwara di teater lagi, Renjun-moiselle?" tanya Donghyuck pada laki-laki berpenampilan penaka seorang gadis yang manis di depannya sambil menyunggingkan seringai. "Aku kira kau akan berhenti menyanyi?"

Menyanyi di atas panggung teater yang terletak di tengah-tengah peradaban Ribeauvile adalah salah satu pekerjaan mingguan seorang Huang Renjun yang presensinya misterius, tersembunyi di balik tirai panggung dan riasan tebal ala manekin kala hari sabtu malam menjemput.

Pada dasarnya, Donghyuck tidak begitu menyukai dunia teater atau sandiwara manapun sebelum Renjun menyeretnya untuk menonton pertunjukan perdananya sebagai pemeran utama dua minggu yang lalu.

Namun, ia cukup akui Renjun benar-benar indah, dalam artian terbalut gaun berat yang mewah dengan manik-manik emas dan permata mainan beserta riasan seorang Juliet yang manis dan mempesona beradu sandiwara dengan laki-laki Perancis yang Donghyuck tidak tahu namanya namun menurutnya cukup tampan dengan kulit pucatㅡentah itu hasil riasan atau memang alamiㅡdan mata sewarna anggur.

" _Hell_ , aku sudah bilang padamu berhenti memanggilku begitu," ujar Renjun sambil memberikan cubitan manis di pinggang Donghyuck yang menyunggingkan senyum polos seolah-olah panggilan Renjun-moiselle adalah panggilan paling wajar yang pernah didengarnya dari pemuda yang dikenalnya tak lebih dari satu bulan itu. "Cukup dengan Renjun."

"Salah siapa berpenampilan seperti perempuan begitu?"

"Kenapa malah balik menyalahkanku?"

"Memang tidak boleh?"

"Yah, aku begini karena kebanyakan pedestrian hanya menaruh atensi pada penampilan yang menarik mata."

Jawaban yang jujur dari Huang Renjun meninggalkan sekelebat perasaan aneh dari kardia Lee Donghyuck yang semakin tertarik untuk menyelami kehidupan laki-laki itu lebih dalam.

**[5]**

Hujan lagi.

Renjun mendesah dalam hati sementara raganya terjebak di belakang dua pintu kaca kedai kopi yang terbuka hingga embusan angin dingin musim semi beserta semilir angin yang lembab membelai kulit pucatnya. Ada kilatan kecewa karena tidak bisa berganti baju dan menemani Yuuki Nazako di alun-akun kota untuk bernyanyi ditemani alunan biola dari iris matanya yang kecokelatan.

Sekali lagi, merutuki diri sendiri karena melupakan cuaca sehingga benda bernama payung yang harusnya siap sedia sebelum hujan berada di tasnya sehingga ia bisa pergi tanpa harus kebasahan air hujan tidak dibawanya, dan sekali lagi, walaupun ia menyukai hujan seperti dia mencintai dirinya sendiri, sakit karena kehujanan bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

"Kenapa tidak segera pergi?" tanya wanita yang sampai saat ini Renjun tidak tahu namanya itu sambil mengelap meja kosong. "Kau harus menjemput pacarmu, bukan?"

"Ma'am, aku tidak punya pacar," jawab Renjun sambil mendengkus berlebihan, mengomel tentang satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengannya hanyalah Donghyuck tapi wanita itu tetap ngotot soal pacar. "Lagipula aku tidak bawa payung."

"Tapi kekasihmu bawa payung,  _tuh._ "

"Hah?"

"Siapa kekasih siapa?"

"Hai, Donghyuck, kekasihmu sudah seperti pengemis di jalanan yang tidak bisa meminta makan karena hujan." Seloroh wanita tua itu main-main sambil tertawa jahil, ada sekelebat perasaan geli terlihat dari wajah Donghyuck yang mengerut di beberapa sisi. "Ajaklah dia pulang, dan berikan dia cokelat atau bunga atau apapun mumpung masih hari kasih sayang."

"Jadi." Donghyuck membuka suara setelah mereka keluar dari kafe sambil memayungi Renjun dan dirinya sendiri di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menenteng paralon berisi hasil lukisannya hari ini. "Kau belum makan?"

Huang Renjun mengembungkan pipinya, merasa sebal setengah mati karena pemilik kafe tadi terus-menerus membahas soal Lee Donghyuck dan dirinya yang terlalu dekat untuk sekadar menjadi teman. Namun ia tidak tahan untuk menjawab Donghyuck dengan nada suara yang terkendali. "Sudah."

"Baguslah."

"Bagaimana dengan lukisanmu?" tanya Renjun yang tanpa sadar melingkari lengannya di lengan Donghyuck yang kokoh, wajahnya bahkan sempat merona ketika jemarinya tak sengaja menyentuh bisep yang bersembunyi di balik kemeja putihnya yang transparan. "Apa ada pemandangan yang menarik yang bisa kau lukis hari ini?"

Donghyuck menoleh ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar, lantas membiarkan netranya bersiborok dengan karamel milik Renjun yang berbinar yang tanpa disadarinya membuat kardia terpompa cepat lalu efek kupu-kupu menggelitik perut terasa begitu nyata dan imaji hati berwarna merah muda dengan sekelilingnya yang memudar membuat Donghyuck terpaku dalam sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya perasaan hangat menjalari toraksnya yang tak berhenti berpacu melawan detik jarum jam.

Jatuh cinta.

Dan nama Renjun menjadi objeknya.

**[6]**

Sudah berapa kali Donghyuck mendapati Renjun duduk di undakan tangga menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua tiap kali laki-laki itu pulang terlambat untuk menjadi penyiar radio lokal tiap malam minggu sambil mengenakan baju perempuanㅡkadang hanya rok pendek dan kaos putih, atau menggunakan gaun selutut sewarna pastel atau merah pekat, dan riasan wajah tebal. Tapi Donghyuck tidak pernah protes, yang terkadang membuat tanda tanya besar dalam benak Renjun soal Lee Donghyuck dan karsanya yang anomali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghyuck setelah menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan milik Renjun sambil menatap sang empu heran. "Kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu?"

"Mereka tahu aku laki-laki." jawab Renjun dengan suara bergetar. "Kupikir mereka akan tetap menerimanya karena aku tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki."

"Mm-hm."

"Tapi mereka bilang aku aneh dan kasihan jika harus terus jadi perempuan di malam minggu."

Donghyuck tahu ada rasa sakit hati besar yang dirasakan Renjun dibalik senyum yang terselip di antara romannya yang sudah banjir air mata, tapi tidak tahu bahwa dibalik tangisan sakit hatinya yang ditutupi senyum ada satu harapan tentang pelukan yang selanjutnya diberikan Donghyuck yang menimbulkan semburat buah pir menjalari pipi pualamnya.

Jatuh cinta.

Dan Lee Donghyuck penyebabnya.

**[7]**

"Apa ini?"

Lee Donghyuck mengangkat wajah sambil menegaskan paket tipis yang diberikannya pada Huang Renjun tanpa mengulas roman apapun lantas langsung memberikannya di genggaman tangan Renjun tanpa mau repot-repot membawanya lebih lama. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan retorik Renjun sambil membiarkan laki-laki itu berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. Dan Donghyuck tidak pernah protes.

"Paket."

"Aku tidak memesan lukisan apapun, Lee Donghyuck." Renjun memberi jawaban defensif sambil menenteng paket dari Donghyuck dengan sangsi. "Kau tidak berniat memberikanku bom, bukan?"

"Seperti desa ini menyediakan mesiu saja," sahut Donghyuck culas, memberikan gestur penolakan lantas terus membereskan mejanya yang selalu berantakan tiap kali Renjun datang mengunjungi kamarnya. "Buka saja, aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu."

Renjun menyipitkan mata, menatap paket asing dan presensi Donghyuck secara bergantian sebelum membuka bungkusan berwarna cokelat dari paket tersebut dengan hati-hati, karena walaupun akan terdengar konyol, orang-orang bisa membuat bom dari apa saja termasuk sisa-sisa anggur fermentasi yang sudah busuk dan beracun.

Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Renjun memegang figura dengan lukisan buatan Donghyuck di atas kanvas; ada lukisan tentangnya dan Donghyuck di sisinya sambil merangkul Renjun penuh perasaan dan saling menatap penuh cinta yang tanpa sadar membuat Renjun tidak bisa berkata sebelum sebuah cincin terjatuh dan menggelinding lalu teronggok tepat di depan sepatu flat-nya yang manis.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Donghyuck sambil berbalik dan reflek menatap cincin sewarna emas dan berkilau itu di hadapan sepatu Renjun yang warnanya mulai pudar lantas berjongkok dan mengambilnya sebelum kembali menatap Renjun. "Apakah aku butuh mendengar jawabanmu atau tidak?"

"Dasar bodoh." Renjun menggerutu di sela-sela semburat manis di pipinya sambil menggigiti bibir bawah. "Lamaran yang tidak romantis."

Namun Donghyuck jelas sudah tahu jawabannya.

.

* * *

 

**[Di bawah Payung Hujan, selesai]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau menemukan kesamaan, literally saya memang terinspirasi dari cerita karya Cakue-Chan Sunbaenim, mungkin akan mirip-mirip punya yang bersangkutan tapi mungkin ini beda dikit. Atau mungkin lebih jelek /hehehhe/ Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
